


Willkommen und Abschied

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [5]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Aus aktuellem Anlass:Johann und Friedrich auf dem Oktoberfest in München ;)





	Willkommen und Abschied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mori_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_jam/gifts).



> Die rosa Zuckerwatte wurde mir vorgegeben (mit Betonung auf rosa).
> 
> Es geht auch um Goethes Gedicht "Willkommen und Abschied" (unerwartet bei dem Titel, oder? ;D), an das ich bei der rosa Zuckerwatte aus unerklärlichen Gründen denken musste.  
> Vielleicht sollte auch noch erwähnt werden, dass es eines meiner Lieblingsgedichte ist... ;)  
> Ansonsten ist es hauptsächlich Fluff; ich hoffe, nicht zu kitschig. :)

Oktoberfest… Johann war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, ob er es für eine gute Idee halten sollte, dass Friedrich ihn hier hingeschleppt hatte. „Komm schon, das wird toll!“, hatte er gesagt. Und das sagte Friedrich normalerweise nur, wenn er Johann zum Shoppen mitnehmen wollte. Jetzt schlenderte er also neben seinem Fritz über die nächtliche, von tausenden Lichtern erhellte Theresienwiese in München. Fasziniert war er schon von diesem Spektakel, das musste er ja zugeben. Nur ob diese Faszination so gänzlich positiv war, das würde sich erst noch zeigen müssen.

Wenn er sich die Anstürme der stark alkoholisierten Menschen auf die überfüllten Bierzelte so ansah, hatte er fast das Gefühl, einer Schlacht beizuwohnen. Ein erbarmungsloser Kampf um die letzten freien Plätze – sofern es überhaupt noch welche gab. Und er stand hier mit Friedrich als neutraler Beobachter und konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht allzu viele Tote geben würde. Das klang doch fast nach einer Ballade…

In Johanns Kopf begannen die Worte herumzuwirbeln und sich in Verse zu fügen. Er blieb stehen, zog sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und begann, zu tippen: _„Es schlug mein Herz. Geschwind, zu Pferde! / Und fort, wild wie ein Held zur Schlacht. / Der Abend wiegte schon die Erde, / Und an den Bergen hing die Nacht. / Schon stund im Nebelkleid die Eiche / Wie ein getürmter Riese da, / Wo Finsternis aus dem Gesträuche / Mit hundert schwarzen Augen sah.“_

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Friedrich zog ihn ungeduldig weiter. „Komm schon, Johann. Was machst du denn da jetzt schon wieder? Kann das nicht bis später warten?“ ‚Nein, kann es nicht.‘, dachte Johann beleidigt. ‚Sonst vergesse ich doch die Verse wieder, das weißt du doch!‘ Aber um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, widersprach er Friedrich diesmal nicht, sondern ließ sich weiter zwischen den Menschenmassen hindurchziehen. Aber im Kopf war er wieder bei seinem Gedicht. Was ihm da vorher eingefallen war, klang wirklich gut, daraus ließe sich vielleicht wirklich etwas machen.

„Also, Johann? Bitte?“ Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er fast in Friedrich hineinlief, als dieser plötzlich stehen blieb. Und was der ihn gerade gefragt hatte, hatte er natürlich auch nicht verstanden. Peinliche Situation. Johann holte tief Luft. Einfach mal auf Risiko spielen. „Äh… natürlich, Schatz. Klar doch.“ Hoffentlich würde, wozu auch immer er gerade zugesagt hatte, nicht gleich bereuen.

Er bereute es. Als er mit Friedrich in der Achterbahn saß, wünschte er sich drei Minuten lang nichts mehr als aussteigen zu können. Und Friedrich besser zugehört zuhaben. Zumindest schien sein Liebster Spaß zu haben, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob Fritz sich über die rasante Fahrt oder Johanns Schreie mehr amüsierte.

Als sie schließlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wusste Johann, dass er sich nie wieder auf solch ein Abenteuer einlassen würde. Was tat er nicht alles für Friedrich. Als einzigen positive Auswirkung verbuchte er die neuen Verse, zu denen ihn diese Suizidfahrt inspiriert hatte und die er sofort festhielt: _„Der Mond von einem Wolkenhügel / Sah schläfrig aus dem Duft hervor, / Die Winde schwangen leise Flügel, / Umsausten schauerlich mein Ohr. / Die Nacht schuf tausend Ungeheuer, / Die Nacht schuf tausend Ungeheuer, / Doch tausendfacher war mein Mut, / Mein Geist war ein verzehrend Feuer, / Mein ganzes Herz zerfloss in Glut.“_

Als er wieder vom Display aufblickte, strahlte Friedrich ihn an. „Gib zu, es war toll!“ Johann räusperte sich dezent. „Naja… wenn ich ehrlich bin… soooo toll jetzt auch wieder nicht…“ Friedrich lachte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Nochmal?“ Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen blickte Johann ihn an. „Ehmmm… fahr du mal lieber alleine. Ich… halte deine Jacke.“ Friedrich zuckte nur die Achseln, drückte Johann seine Jacke in die Hand (nicht ohne zu bemerkten, dass er sie zuvor auch gut alleine hatte halten können) und stellte sich wieder an, um noch ein Ticket zu kaufen.

Während Johann auf ihn wartete, las er sich noch einmal durch, was er eben geschrieben hatte. Das war tatsächlich gut! So etwas Hübsches hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch des Öfteren einmal von Friedrich irgendwo hin entführen lassen. Apropos Friedrich… Johanns Blick glitt suchend über die Menge. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, Friedrichs hochgewachsene Gestalt mit dem leuchtenden rotblonden Haarschopf zu erkennen. Er sah in seine Richtung und winkte ihm zu. Johanns Züge wurden weich. Fast im selben Moment begannen seine Finger aufs Neue, das Smartphone zu bearbeiten. _„Ich sah dich und die milde Freude / Floss aus dem süßen Blick auf mich. / Ganz war mein Herz an deiner Seite, / Und jeder Atemzug für dich.“_

Friedrich fiel ihm lachend um den Hals, als Johann ihm seine Jacke in die Hand drücken wollte. Seine Euphorie etwas dämpfend, nuschelte Johann nur missgelaunt in seine Umarmung: „Und wozu zwingst du mich als nächstes?“ Friedrich fuhr ihm mit den Händen durchs Haar. „Ach was, ich zwinge dich doch zu nichts.“ Johanns skeptischen Blick gekonnt ignorierend, fuhr er unbekümmert fort: „Was hältst du von Zuckerwatte?“

Kurz darauf stand Friedrich mit einer bauschigen rosa Wolke in der Hand da und drückte Johann einen überschwänglichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der murmelte nur etwas wie „Schon gut. Solange ich nicht nochmal Achterbahn fahren muss…“ und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die gebrannten Mandeln, die er für sich selbst gekauft hatte. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass Friedrich mit dieser rosa Zuckerwatte total niedlich aussah… Er betrachtete ihn eine Zeitlang, dann holte er wieder sein Handy hervor. _„Ein rosenfarbnes Frühlingswetter / Lag auf dem lieblichen Gesicht / Und Zärtlichkeit für mich, ihr Götter, / Ich hofft es, ich verdient es nicht.“_ Ja, heute könnte er Friedrich vielleicht sogar dankbar sein für dessen Vorliebe, ihn zu irgendwelche Lustbarkeiten mitzunehmen, obwohl er wusste, wie sehr Johann das eigentlich verabscheute.

Selbst, wenn Johann nicht immer der Ansicht war, heute glaubte er fast, dass Friedrich ihn womöglich besser kannte als er sich selbst. Heute fing die Sache sogar an, ihm Spaß zu machen. Also hakte er sich bei Friedrich unter, um ihm kurz darauf von sich aus den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten: „Und, was willst du noch machen?“

Als sie schließlich um kurz vor zwölf endlich in der U-Bahn saßen und zu ihrem Hotel fuhren, hatte Johann ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Friedrich lehnte an ihm, schon halb eingeschlafen, und er hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Doch, es hatte Spaß gemacht. Selbst, wenn er ihn manchmal dafür hasste, solche Ausflüge gehörten ja definitiv zu den Dingen, für die er Friedrich liebte.

Ein weiterer liebevoller Blick auf Fritz, der sich an ihn kuschelte. Seine Finger begannen von neuem, zu tippen: _„Der Abschied, wie bedrängt, wie trübe! / Aus deinen Blicken sprach dein Herz. / In deinen Küssen welche Liebe, / O welche Wonne, welcher Schmerz! / Du gingst, ich stund und sah zur Erden / Und sah dir nach mit nassem Blick. / Und doch, welch Glück, geliebt zu werden, / Und lieben, Götter, welch ein Glück!“_ Ein bisschen Drama musste auch sein, fand Johann. Das ließ das ganze gleich ein bisschen nach tragischer, unglücklicher Liebe klingen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er das ganze doch noch einmal ändern sollte, aber dann entschied er sich, es dabei zu belassen. Musste ja nicht alles immer so autobiographisch wie der Werther sein.

Noch einmal las er sich das ganze Gedicht durch, das er da heute Abend produziert hatte. Zufrieden speicherte er das Dokument, dann steckte er das Handy wieder in die Hosentasche. Manchmal frage er sich tatsächlich, wie er überhaupt hatte schreiben können, als er Friedrich noch nicht gekannt hatte.

Der Lautsprecher knackste. „Nächster Halt: Wettersteinplatz!“ Vorsichtig stupste er Friedrich an, der daraufhin blinzelte und ihn verschlafen ansah. „Wasn los?“ Johann lächelte ihn an. „Komm, wir müssen aussteigen.“


End file.
